


His Just Reward

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets his just reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Just Reward

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Six prompt(s) used: She/he's cute, I swear! Let me find a better picture!  
> Faith, hope, feather  
> Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
> Kink: Oral sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

His Just Reward

~

“That was fun,” Hermione said from the bedroom. 

Draco, hanging up his cloak at the door, sighed. “If you like stories about pugs, sure,” he said, tone dry. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Hermione sounded distracted. “It’s not as if she has that many.”

“She has seven! And we’d have been home earlier, but she would have to keep pulling out more pictures to show us. Salazar. I always knew Lovegood was odd, but that was weird, even for her.”

Hermione laughed. “I thought they were cute.” 

“Not the way she had them dressed up. She had them wearing actual dog feather-boas, Hermione! And every time we tried to leave, she’d say, ‘Here, let me find a better picture!’—” Draco shook his head. 

“You were very good tonight,” said Hermione. “You deserve a reward.” 

Something in her voice made Draco suspicious. Approaching the bedroom, he looked in, freezing as he took Hermione in. She was lying on the bed, having ditched the dress she’d worn to their dinner with Lovegood, and was only wearing a scrap of a bra and tiny knickers that left nothing to the imagination. She looked so delicious it made Draco’s guts twist with desire. “That’s quite a reward,” he murmured, undoing his jacket and pulling his tie off. “What’s the occasion?” 

Hermione smiled. “Does there have to be an occasion?” 

Shucking his suit without his normal care, Draco placed his wand on the bedside table before crawling onto the bed, straddling her. “Dare I hope this is how we’re going to be celebrating the average Tuesday from now on?” he asked, his fingers skimming over her waist. 

Hermione hummed. “Maybe. Just have faith.”

“Faith, hm?” Lowering his face to hers, Draco kissed her slowly, sliding his tongue into her mouth as the kiss escalated until they were panting into each other’s mouths. By the time he drew back, he was fully hard. “I’m not sure what I have right now is faith,” he whispered, “but I’m definitely feeling something.”

Hermione started to answer but instead moaned as Draco grabbed his wand and banished her underwear. “…supposed to….take that off…slowly,” she gasped. 

“Sod that,” he murmured thickly before taking her nipple in his mouth. By the time he made it down her body, she was writhing, her fingers clutching his hair. 

Draco pressed her legs apart, inhaling the scent of her desire before sliding his fingers inside her. She was soaking wet and, with a smirk, he leaned down and lapped at her cunt. 

“Yes,” Hermione hissed, her back arching. “Please,” she whimpered as he fluttered his tongue over her clit even as he drove his fingers deeper. “ _Draco_.” 

Cock throbbing with want, he kept licking at her, fingering her, listening to her moans and pleas, to the way her breathing changed, quickened, until he had her right on the edge. 

“Yes, fuck, yes,” she babbled, grinding her cunt against his face. “Yes!” 

When she started to come, her body shuddering, he drew back, watched her come with his fingers inside her, and, finally, when she lay there sated, he lined himself up and thrust into her. 

She was so wet, so tight, so hot as she clenched at his cock, it took all he had not to come immediately. Withdrawing, he slid in again, and again, until he was pounding into her, chasing his own pleasure. 

When he came with a shout, it was with her legs and arms wrapped around him, and her lips against his. 

Minutes later he raised his head, not surprised to find she’d Summoned blankets to cover them. He sighed, inhaling the scent of her hair into which his nose was pressed. “If this is how you reward me listening to Lovegood’s pug stories, what are you going to do for me when we go out with Potter and Weasley for dinner this weekend?”

Hermione chuckled. “Have faith,” she said. “I’ll think of something good.” 

Of that, Draco was sure.

~


End file.
